With the near exponential increment of genetic information becoming available due to the development of advanced technologies for obtaining information on traits, alleles and sequencing, there is a growing need for efficient, reliable, scalable assays to test samples and in many cases multiple samples in a rapid, often parallel fashion. In particular single nucleotide polymorphisms (SNPs) contain valuable information on the genetic make up of organisms and the detection thereof is a field that has attracted a lot of interest and innovative activity.
One of the principal methods used for the analysis of the nucleic acids of a known sequence is based on annealing two probes to a target sequence and, when the probes are hybridised adjacently to the target sequence, ligating the probes. Detection of a successful ligation event is then indicative for the presence of the target sequence in the sample. The Oligonucleotide Ligation Assay (OLA) is a technology that has been found suitable for the detection of such single nucleotide polymorphisms and has over the years been described in many variations in a number of patent applications and scientific articles.
The OLA-principle (Oligonucleotide Ligation Assay) has been described, amongst others, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,617 (Landegren et al.). This publication discloses a method for determining the nucleic acid sequence in a region of a known nucleic acid sequence having a known possible mutation or polymorphism. To detect the mutation, oligonucleotides are selected to anneal to immediately adjacent segments of the sequence to be determined. One of the selected oligonucleotide probes has an end region wherein one of the end region nucleotides is complementary to either the normal or to the mutated nucleotide at the corresponding position in the known nucleic acid sequence. A ligase is provided which covalently connects the two probes when they are correctly base paired and are located immediately adjacent to each other. The presence, absence or amount of the linked probes is an indication of the presence of the known sequence and/or mutation. Other variants of OLA-based techniques have been disclosed inter alia in Nilsson et al. Human mutation, 2002, 19, 410-415; Science 1994, 265: 2085-2088; U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,924; WO 98/04745; WO 98/04746; U.S. Pat. No. 6,221,603; U.S. Pat. No. 5,521,065; U.S. Pat. No. 5,962,223; EP 185494BI; U.S. Pat. No. 6,027,889; U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,617; EP 24686481; U.S. Pat. No. 6,156,178; EP 745140 BI; EP 964704 BI; WO 03/054511; US 2003/0119004; US 2003/190646; EP 1313880; US2003/0032016; EP 912761; EP 956359; US 2003/108913; EP 1255871; EP 1194770; EP 1252334; WO96/15271; WO97/45559; US2003/0119004A1; U.S. Pat. No. 5,470,705.
Further advancements in the OLA techniques have been reported by KeyGene, Wageningen, the Netherlands. In WO 2004/111271, WO2005/021794, WO2005/118847 and WO03/052142, they have described several methods and probe designs that improved the reliability of oligonucleotide ligation assays. These applications further disclose the significant improvement in multiplex levels that can be achieved. Also “SNPWave: a flexible multiplexed SNP genotyping technology”. van Eijk M J, Broekhof J L, van der Poet H J, Hogers R C, . . . , Geerlings H, Buntjer J B, van Oeveren A J, Vos P Nucleic Acids Res. 2004; 32(4):e47) describes the improvements made in this field.
With the onset of Next Generation Sequencing (NGS) technologies such as described in Janitz Ed. Next Generation Genome sequencing, Wiley VCH, 2008 and available on the market in platforms provided for by Roche (GS FLX and related systems) and Illumina (Genome Analyzer and related systems), the need arose to adapt the OLA assay to sequencing as a detection platform. Improvements in that field have been described inter alia in WO 2007100243 of Keygene Nev. In WO2007100243, the application of next generation sequencing technology to the results of oligonucleotide ligation assays have been described. There remains a need for further improvements in this field, not only from the point of, reliability and accuracy, but also from economic drivers to further reduce the costs by increasing scale.
There is a continuing need for oligonucleotide probes that combine the advantages and avoid the specific disadvantages of the various ligation probe types and detection methods known in the art. There is also a need for further improvement of the technology by providing probes that have additional advantages. It is one of the goals of the present invention to provide such probes and methods. It is another goal of the present invention to avoid the disadvantages of the commonly known probes as mentioned hereinbefore. It is a further goal of the invention to provide for probes that are suitable for high throughput detection methods. It is also a goal of the present invention to provide for an efficient, reliable and/or high throughput method for the detection of target nucleotide sequences by performing oligonucleotide ligation assays. The present inventors have set out to eliminate or at least diminish the existing problems in the art while at the same time attempting to maintain the many advantageous aspects thereof, and to further improve the technology. Other problems in the art and solutions provided thereto by the present invention will become clear throughout the description, the figures and the various embodiments described herein.